


Change in Routine

by BooksandKpop



Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Florist Hanamaki, Fluff, M/M, Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020, funeral home employee Matsukawa, mentions of death and funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Matsukawa Issei has a routine. It just takes one meeting to change things.Day 2; Flowers (/Sleeping In)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Change in Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly one of the shortest things I've ever written but I am learning how to not get too caught up in expanding drabbles!

Matsukawa Issei has a routine. It was the same one he established about a month into living in his own apartment, working part-time at the funeral home. Now, four years later, he was a full-time staff and living in a much nicer apartment - but the routine stayed the same. It probably would have continued that way for another half-decade or so too, but then he met the one person who managed to disrupt his routine in the best of ways. 

Issei met all sorts of people through work. Most of the time he didn’t get to talk with them beyond offering condolences, but it was amazing what you could learn about people when they were grieving. It was on another one of those days that everything started to change. A small group of mourners were gathered for a wake and Issei was busy signing in guests at the front desk. There was a commotion, a woman running out of the hall in tears (not uncommon) screaming that she had forgotten the flowers (less common, but Issei had seen pretty much everything). Before she could actually make a mad dash out of the building, the front doors opened and a man with cotton-candy pink hair walked in carrying a large flower arrangement. 

“Ah, my apologies Suzuki-san. These were also part of the arrangement you ordered from the store correct?”

Five minutes later when everything had calmed down again, Issei got a chance to properly look at the florist who was still standing in the reception room. He was tall but probably shorter than Issei, with his cropped pink hair and bright yellow apron drawing attention to him in the monochrome parlour. Usually, Issei didn’t mind the silence that hung around the place, but there was just something that made him want to talk to this man. 

“How did you know this was the funeral home you were looking for?”

Bright grey eyes met his and a grin was flashed his way. There was a thump as Issei’s heart began to speed up in his chest. 

“I didn’t know. This was the third one I visited so it was a relief when I walked in the door and saw Suzuki-san.”

“I see. You had good timing, a few minutes later and you would have missed her.”

The florist moved closer to the front desk where Issei was sitting. Issei was used to the overwhelming smell of flowers. Sometimes people brought so many bouquets and arrangements that the rooms were full of the cloying smell of lilies and roses. But as the pink haired man stopped right in front of the desk, the faint fragrance clinging to him was light and soothing. 

"Hanamaki Takahiro, from Blue Castle Flowers, at your service."

A beautiful pale blue business card with white lettering was handed to him, and Issei took it between his fingers. The address on the card wasn't far from Issei's apartment, and he wondered how many times he and Hanamaki just missed one another in their day to day.

"Matsukawa Issei, I don't really think I need to give you a business card for the funeral home."

"No, but you could give me your personal number instead."

Hanamaki was a splash of bright colour in the normally dull life that Issei had been living the past few years. He grinned and it made Issei's heart beat accelerate yet again. There was just something about this florist that was dragging him out of his comfort zone and Issei couldn't say he minded.

"If I give you my number what are you going to do with it?"

"Well, I'll text you first so you have my number too. And then I'll invite you out to dinner when your shift ends so we can get to know one another a little better."

He said it with so much confidence that Issei couldn't refuse. So they traded phone numbers and then with a wink Hanamaki was heading out, claiming he had been out of the store for over an hour and his boss would definitely kill him. Just as he reached the door Issei decided to call out to him and test his humour.

"Well, if you die I know a very professional funeral home that would take great care of your passing."

There was a pause and then Hanamaki was cackling loudly, pulling open the heavy wooden door and shooting Issei a grin and a wave.

"Let's discuss those plans over dinner later. Text me when you're off!"

***

Matsukawa Issei has a routine. It hasn't changed much since he started working in the funeral home five years ago, but the little changes have made his life so much better. Now he takes a slightly longer route to work in the mornings so he can drop his boyfriend off at the flower store down the street. He comes home after late evenings to the small of home cooked meals and a fresh vase of flowers in the living room window. And his weekends involve sleeping in for an extra few hours with a sleepy Takahiro wrapped around his waist. 


End file.
